Smash Park
by geardestroy
Summary: Que pasaría si los héroes de Nintendo van a South Park y si los protagonistas de South Park van al mundo de estos?, prepárense para el demadre


Hola gente fan de South Park y Nintendo pero tal vez no tanto como yo, espero que disfruten este cross over, si tienen alguna sugerencia, pónganla en los comentarios o mándenme un mensaje privado, dicho esto aquí va el primer cap

Ni los personajes de Nintendo ni de South Park me pertenecen

* * *

**Sabia que todo acabaría mal desde el principio**

En algún lugar de Colorado, del que no quisiera acordarme, llamado South Park(Mierda!), estaban un chico de gorro azul con un pompón rojo, un chico de sombrero verde y un chico con un chaleco naranja que cubría toda su cara con su capucha esperaban el autobús escolar, cuando un chico gordo con chaleco rojo y gorra celeste y amarilla se les acerco

-Chicos!, chicos!-Decía entusiasmado el chico de chaleco rojo-Se me ocurrió la mejor idea para ganar dinero, seremos ricos!

-Cartman, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que dices eso y al final todo sale por el culo, ya seria rico-Dijo Stan

-Esta vez sera diferente, escuchen chicos...''Mi pequeño consolador''

-...Qué?-Dijo Kyle muy confundido igual que los otros

-Saben que la mierda de My Little Pony volvió y ahora tiene por alguna razón mas fans que nunca, pero son todos adultos sin vida que esconden su homosexualidad

Aclaración: la opinión de Cartman no representa mi opinión de los bronys

-Vendido!

Jodete cerdo nazi

-Puto..., como sea, hay que aprovecharnos de eso, haciendo una serie igual que sea mas para adultos gays y niñas cambiando ponys por consoladores, venderemos muñecas, camisetas, disfraces y mucho mas

-...Cartman, te conozco desde que tengo memoria, haz tenido ideas estúpidas, pero esta...entra en el top cinco-Dijo Kyle perdiendo su fe en la humanidad

-Hey!, no es una idea estúpida, ya hice el guion y todo

-De que podría tratar una caricatura sobre consoladores?-Pregunto Stan

-Bien la trama va de un consolador con poderes mágicos llamado Cold Nipple, aprendiz del gobernante del reino de Orgazmo, el príncipe Vibration, bueno Cold es un nerd antisocial, así que el príncipe lo manda a hacer amigos

-Culón, veo My Little Pony con Ike y tu programa es un completo plagio-Dijo Kyle cuando llego el autobús

-...Eres un judío gay!-Dijo Erict señalando a Kyle mientras todos subían al autobús y se sentaban

En el recreo, los chicos salieron al patio a seguir su discusión

-Ver una caricatura no define tu orientación sexual, culo gordo-Se defendió el judío

-Solo estas celoso de que ya tengo dos socios-Dijo el gordo

-Quienes serian tan pendejos como para apoyarte?-Pregunto Kyle

-Butters y Tweek

-No jodes, de veras lo están apoyando?-Pregunto Kyle al par de rubios

-El dijo...que era una gran oportunidad...AH!...no soporte la presión...Jesús!-Dijo nervioso como siempre Tweek

-El me llamo a las tres de la mañana, no tenía idea a lo que accedía-Dijo Butters

-Ves judío nosotros seremos ricos y tu puedes seguir jugando con tus unicornios maricas

-No sabes una mierda de animación, como lo harás

-Bueno...yo...eres un marica que juega con ponis!

Después de clases la discusión acabo como todos nos lo esperábamos mientras volvían a sus casas con Butters y Tweek

-Marica!

-Culo gordo!

-Judío de mierda!

-Pendejo!

-Puta!

Y así siguieron discutiendo el nazi y el judio mientras los demás decidieron ir a casa de Stan a ver Terrence y Phillip

-mpfhmspmp mspms!

-Kenny tiene razón, ya va empezar el nuevo episodio y ustedes no se callan-Estuvo de acuerdo Stan

-Hola jóvenes!, les gustaría hacerse famosos con los videojuegos?!-Dijo un anuncio en la televisión al que los niños prestaron atención-Son seis amigos, tienen entre ocho y doce anos y les gustan tanto los videojuegos que les gustaría participar de su creación?! , Ganando dinero, fama, diversión y viviendo aventuras?!, pues entonces apúntate en el programa de intercambio de la academia Nintendo, todo lo que tienen que hacer es entrar al sitio web que sale en pantalla, rellenar un formulario y si su grupo es elegido será enviado a la academia Nintendo a ser parte del equipo del próximo Super Smash Bros, mientras un grupo de seis habitantes del país de la academia son enviados a su escuela, no es ninguna trampa!

-Soy...Saturo Iwata...y apruebo este mensaje...por favor déjeme ir-Decía un atado y lastimado presidente de Nintendo mientras lo mostraban por unos segundo con un arma apuntando a su cabeza

-Tienen de la una hasta las seis del día de hoy para entrar al concurso

-Chicos oyeron eso!-Dijo Cartman emocionado-Es nuestra oportunidad de ser ricos, es mi oportunidad de entrar al negocio de los videojuegos y crear el Call of Duty perfecto….The third Reich Revenge-Dijo ilusionado el gordo

-No se-Dudo Kyle-Ese comercial me parece muy raro-Cuando Kyle dijo esto en el televisor apareció la imagen de una mujer japonesa en un uniforme militar que dijo:

-Quieres hacerlo, Si!

-Hagámoslo-Dijo Kyle medio hipnotizado, los chicos fueron arriba y encendieron la computadora, entraron al sitio y empezaron a llenar el formulario

-Que raras son estas preguntas-Menciono Stan-Cuantas tasas de café toma el miembro que mas cafe bebe?, cuantos judíos hay en el grupo?, que opina el gordo del grupo sobre Hitler?, hay algún fuertecito en el grupo? alguno en el grupo se llama Stan?, parecieran hechas para nosotros

-Debe ser solo coincidencia-Dijo Erick ignorando al otro-Envía el formulario de una vez

-Mira gordo, aunque lo hagamos esto las probabi...espera, acaban de enviarnos un email...ganamos?!-Dijo Kyle con una mirada incrédula

-Si!-Festejo Erick mientras los demás compartían una mirada de sospecha

Al da siguiente llegaron unos hombres de traje negro y convencieron a los padres de los chicos de dejarlos ir y acoger a los intercambios, aceptaron bastante facil dejar ir a los chicos y acoger a los estudiantes de intercambio en cuanto los hombres los hicieron ver una foto de Rudolph Giuliani(Quien haya visto los Simpsons entenderá), excepto a los de Butters, pero como les dijeron que no podían cambiar a los miembros, Cartman convenció(por no decir obligo) a Butters de desobedecer a sus padres, como sea

Bien eso es todo con nuestros amigos en South Park, pasemos a Nintendo City, lugar donde viven la mayoría de los personajes de Nintendo y donde se realiza el juego Super Smash Bros, más específicamente al bar ''Pixel Palace'' donde el héroe de Hyrule, Link estaba hablando con la mejor caza recompensas de la galaxia, Samus Aran y Kirby el héroe de Dreamland, conversaban de un tema importante

-Luego, cuando estaba a punto de decirle mis sentimientos, el me rebelo que era en realidad era Zelda en un disfraz de hombre y me quede en blanco, eso significa que soy...ya sabes...

-Depende, luego de que Zelda te revelara su identidad te siguio gustando?-Pregunto la joven caza recompensas al sujeto de la falda

-No lo sé, pero esa fue la vez que mas rápido perdí una...un momento...acaso Peach no te pidió que entrenaras con Pit, Ness y Lucas hoy ?-Pregunto el hyliano

-Ellos se cansaron, así que los traje aquí para que vean televisión, mientras yo bebo un trago-Dijo Samus mientras señalaba a Pit, Lucas y Ness- ...no me vean así!, no saben lo dificil que es entrenar a un niño que le teme a su propia sombra

-Poyo!-Dijo la bola rosa

-Tienes razón Kirby, son buenos chicos, apuesto que están viendo algún programa educativo-Dijo Samus viendo a los niños

Mientras tanto en el televisor:

Ahora volvemos a vida de celebridades: Pacman- Decía la voz del narrador del programa- Paku Man, mejor conocido por su nombre de estrella Pacman, fue el ídolo de millones en los primeros anos de los videojuegos, pero lo que sus fans no sabían, era su trastorno alimenticio

Pinky(Fantasma rosa/Amigo de Pacman):El no podía parar de comer, tan solo había que mirarlo, era una puta bola, los otros fantasmas y yo tratábamos de detenerlo, porque creen que lo perseguíamos en los juegos, luego se volvió bulímico y cuando logramos alejarlo de su adiccion, la cambio por otra...se volvio un travesti adicto al sexo

Así es hizo toda una saga de juegos, vistiéndose como mujer y haciéndose llamar ''Ms. Pacman'' y cuando se descubrió, su carrera empezó a acabarse, se rebeló que abandono a un hijo bastardo desconocido y todo empeoro cuando se rebeló un video de el teniendo sexo con un par individuos desconocidos, el dialogo entendible es el siguiente

Pacman: Dime, les gusta

Desconocido: Yoshiiiii!

-Suena al video porno de Pacman!-Dijo enojado Link acercándose desde atrás junto a Samus y Kirby

-Dijiste algo, Link?-Pregunto el mejor soldado de Angeland, Pit

-Nada!

-Voy a tener pesadillas con ese video-Dijo el psíquico con nombre de consola, Ness

-Creo que ahora le temo a Pacman-Dijo la gallina sin bolas, digo! el otro psíquico, Lucas

-Bien chicos es hora de que los lleve a casa-Dijo Samus pidiendo la cuenta, cuando de repente aparecieron globos, serpentinas y empezó a sonar música

-Felicidades!, son los clientes numero 666 666 666-Dijo un sujeto con un traje entrando-Ustedes seis se han ganado una estadía de una semana todo pago en... Colorado

-...-Samus y los otros cambiaron su expresión de emoción por una de confusión-Que?-Pregunto Samus

-Vivirán aventuras en un pequeño pueblo montañés en colorado, conocidos por sus vacas-Dijo el hombre de traje

-...Que es Colorado?-Dijo Link confundido

-Podemos cambiar el premio?- Pregunto Samus

-NO!-Contesto el hombre

-Rechazarlo?-Pregunto otra vez la rubia

-Tampoco

-Mire tenemos un juego que estrenara dentro de poco y...

-No se preocupe, traeremos remplazos-Dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a la caza recompensas

-...Cuando es el viaje?-Pregunto Link

-Esta noche

-Que!-Dijo sorprendido Ness-No creo que mis padre les guste que...a quien engaño a ellos mi seguridad les importa un pito

-No me gusta esto-Dijo Samus-Me parece sospechoso

-Por favor Samus, donde está tu espíritu aventurero-Dijo Link intentando motivar al grupo-Sera divertido, ya verán

-Por qué quieres tanto ir?-Pregunto Samus

-Bien te diré la verdad, recuerdas el conejo parlante que el rey de Hyrule le regalo a Zelda hace poco?

-El sr. Prescindible?, es una de las cosas que ella mas ama

-Pues hace unos días, me pidió que lo cuidara...lo perdí...y lo encontré pero con lo que le paso, lo mejor es que desaparezca un tiempo

FlashBack

En la parte de villanos del bar hace unos días:

-Y por eso los nuevos pokemons, son mierda y estaban mejor antes!-Decía el rey de los Koopas y mayor enemigo de Mario, Bowser mientras otros villanos asentían a lo que decía

-Solo eres un nostalgifag ardido, los nuevos son geniales!, ve a masturbarte con Charizard(De alguna forma esta conversación es atemporal)-Hablaba el rey de los ladrones y posedor de la trifuerza del podre, Ganondorf, mientras otro grupo de villanos atrás de el asentía y estaba a punto de empezar una pelea entre ambos bandos

-Deténganse todos-Decia el conejo de Zelda apareciendo y poniéndose entre ambos grupos-Ambos grupos aman la franquicia, así que por qué no dejan ese juego que los hace pelear y e mejor juego de pelea de monstruos...Digimon(la cago pero bien)-En ese momento todos los villanos los miraron mal y se acercaron formando un circulo a su alrededor

-Que tal una tregua para acabar con este bastardo-Dijo Bowser a Ganondorf

-Sabes, pensaba en solo quemarlo con un rayo, pero ahora propongo matarlo a golpes-Dijo Ganondorf a los que Bowser asintió y empezaron a golpear al pobre

Fin del Flashback

-Por qué crees que llevo escondiéndome en este bar una semana-Dijo Link

-Sigue pareciéndome sospechoso-Dijo Samus-Que piensas tu?

-Me da miedo-Dijo Lucas-Aunque sé que a ninguno de ustedes le importa, esto podria ayudarme a superar mis miedos y aumenta mi confían

-Lucas, le pregunte a Pit-Dijo Samus

-Yo tengo deberes en Angelan...saben que, he sido mandadero de Palutena toda mi vida y nunca la he visto levantar un dedo y hacer algo, me arte de hacer todo el trabajo, si algún monstruo ataca Angenland, ella es una diosa!-Dijo Pit enojado

-Bien-Dijo Samus a regañadientes-Sera mejor que vayamos a empacar-Dijo Samus

Y esa noche cuando terminaros de empacar los dos grupos se juntaron, los de South Park fuera de la casa de Stan, los de Nintedo, en el bar y esperaron ya que les dijeron que irían a buscarlos, así que esperaron

-Hmpf dkmsldn msdnfhmspt-Decia Kenny conversando con sus amigos

-Wow, enserio hay descubriste el código para eso-Dijo Stan

-Sigo sin entender que es un sexuallity-Dijo Butters confundido

-Vera es cuando...qué es eso-Dijo Kyle señalando una especie de vórtice que estaba creciendo en el suelo y los succiono a los seis sin tiempo de hacer nada

Mientras en Nintendocity

-Y esa es la historia de por qué el 80% de los personajes de Nintendo son huérfanos o de padres desconocidos- Contaba Samus a los otros

-Eso es un plagio de Disney-Dijo Ness

-Sí, pues...hay un vórtice en el suelo?-Dijo la caza recompensas señalando el agujero interdimensional que estaba creciendo en el suelo y antes de que pudieran hacer algo los seis fueron tragados

Asi un portal se abrio en Nintendo City, seis figuras salen de el

-Que te pasa Master?-Pregunto la mano loca a su hermano, el alcalde de Nintendocity

-Crazy, sentí un escalofrió, como un portal entre dimensiones se hubiera abierto y de allí un ser con una maldad infinita e incomparable con la de cualquier criminal, villano, monstruo, demonio o Dios del mal que hayamos visto, no quiero imaginarme qué clase de ser podría poseer tanta maldad en su interior-Dijo la mano maestra asustado

Mientras fuera del portal

-Achuuuu!

-Que pasa gordo?

-No soy gordo, soy fuertecito!, judío estupido!, siento que alguien está hablando de mi

-Cartman!, Kyle! dejen de pelear, debemos averiguar dónde estamos y como volver a casa

-Stan tiene razón chicos, debo volver antes de las seis o mis padres me castigaran

-Siii!...AH!...estoy de acuerdo con Butters...AH!...y si aparece un monstruo demonio violador asesino mutante!

-hmmpmpmmp hmmpmp-Dijo Kenny mientras le daba a Tweek una cachetada

-Gracias Kenny...AH...lo necesitaba...es cierto...esto no parece Japón

De vuelta con las manos

-Tranquilízate Master

-Tienes razón Crazy, tenemos a Ness, Lucas, Link, Samus, Kirby y Pit, no es como si ellos de repente desaparecieran y fueran transportados al lugar de donde proviene ese mal, un lugar que ha de hacer parecer que el infierno es un paraíso

Mientras a las afueras de un pueblo montañés seis figuras estaban inconscientes en el pasto

-Soy la única con vida?

-No Samus

-Que bueno Ness

-Por que hace tanto frio aquí?

-Por qué vas vestido con una túnica Pit

-Al menos no llevo falda Link

-No peleen y si aparece un monstruo demonio violador asesino mutante?-Dijo el rubio asustado

-Poyo!

-Kirby tiene razón , no creo que estemos en Japón mira allí hay un policía, disculpe oficial donde estamos...porque lleva gafas de sol en medio de la noche?

-Hijo, están en...South Park

* * *

Y aquí acaba el primer cap, si no les pareció tan grosero, no se preocupen ya empezaran las barbaridades ahora como juego, me gustaría que en su comentarios pusieran su top de sus personajes favoritos de South Park( hare algo así en cada cap)

El mio:

7-Sheila Broflovky(madre de Kyle)

6-Marvin Marsh(abuelo de Stan)

5-Herbert Garrison

4-Ike Brofrovsky

3-Wendy Testaburger

2-Randy Marsh(padre de Stan)

1-Erick Cartman


End file.
